Corbeau blanc
by Khimaera
Summary: Comment Swain est-il devenu boiteux ? Et comment un boiteux a-t-il pu accéder au commandement des armées de Noxus ?
1. Chapter 1

Corbeau blanc

_Une rapide fic sans prétention, avec peut-être quelques chapitres un peu plus tard pour développer tout cela. League of Legends appartient à Riot et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic. Bonne lecture._

Jericho observait d'un air pensif les larges épaules de son seigneur devant lui. Il était dans une longue colonne de soldats, néanmoins proche du commandement grâce à un officier qui connaissait ses talents grandissants de stratège. Normalement, à seize ans, il n'aurait pas encore dû pouvoir entrer dans la garde seigneuriale. Son lieutenant avait arrangé cela.

Leur petite troupe s'était introduite en terre étrangère, sur les marches ouest de Noxus. Non pour y semer la terreur et attirer ainsi l'attention de la cité. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à les affronter. Non, il s'agissait simplement de faire comprendre aux paysans de la région qu'ils seraient bien meilleurs seigneur que la lointaine Noxus.

Chose aisée lorsque les rumeurs concernant un démon atteignaient même leur bourgade.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux à la tombée de la nuit, établissant le campement juste à côté du village concerné. Les paysans étaient à la fois craintifs et emplis d'espoir. Rapidement, des feux furent allumés, des tours de garde établis. Comme à l'accoutumée, cadet sans être un combattant hors du commun, il se retrouva à la plus mauvaise heure : au beau milieu de la nuit, là où on ne pouvait bien dormir ni avant, ni après.

Et comme toujours, il eut du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par le sommeil au milieu du camp silencieux. Son épée était parfaitement aiguisée après toutes ses heures de garde, ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à la nuit après plusieurs jours de voyage. Il finit par se lever pour faire les cent pas et un mouvement attira soudain son attention : un oiseau venait de se poser sur une selle, un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il s'approcha, mais l'oiseau ne fuit pas, au contraire, le regardant en retour.

C'était une espèce de corbeau sans en être un, tout blanc. Même lorsque Jericho ne fut qu'à un mètre, il ne fuit pas, le regardant toujours. Soudain, sans avertissement, il s'envola et vint se poser sur son épaule droite. Surpris, Jericho exécuta un mouvement pour le chasser avant de s'arrêter. C'était un comportement trop étrange pour un animal.

– Tu devrais fuir.

La voix avait retentit dans l'air, à peine audible, comme un murmure lointain. Il sursauta mais reprit aussitôt la maîtrise de lui-même, regardant l'oiseau avec méfiance.

– C'était toi ? Finit-il par demander à voix basse, tendant la main vers l'oiseau.

– Qui d'autre ? Va-t-en, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Trop tard pour quoi ? Je ne suis pas un lâche !

– Tu seras sa première cible, répéta l'oiseau. Tu es le plus puissant d'eux tous, il t'attaquera en premier. Et ils te laisseront mourir, tes amis – tu n'es pas important. Tu n'es qu'un bouclier de plus à sacrifier.

Son sang se glaça. Cela sonnait terriblement juste. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils accepté dans la troupe, sinon, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais le moindre commandement lui permettant d'exercer ses talents ? Il secoua pourtant la tête. Non, entre un corbeau et son seigneur, il croyait son seigneur. Cela ressemblait trop à une quelconque sorcellerie pour qu'il ne fasse confiance à l'oiseau.

– Je ne suis aps le plus puissant ici, finit-il par dire, retrouvant sa sérénité. Mon seigneur l'est bien plus.

– Ta magie, enfant, murmura aussitôt la voix, le faisant tiquer à l'appellation.

– Je n'ai pas de magie...

– Tu en as, assura-t-elle. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée, tu ne l'as jamais appelée.

Le corbeau battit des ailes, s'éloignant de lui.

– Tu es tellement naïf... quand ils te tueront, appelle-la. Dis-lui de venir, d'exploser à la lumière du jour. Si tu veux vivre, elle te répondra. Stupide enfant.

Avec un croassement rauque, le corbeau prit son envol, le laissant planté là. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Jericho retourna s'asseoir. Ce ne devait être qu'une hallucination. Ou peut-être s'était-il malgré ses efforts endormi et des coups de botte allaient bientôt le réveiller. Pourtant il parvint à réveiller la relève à l'heure convenue et en déduisit fort logiquement qu'il ne dormait pas. Il parvint tout juste à sommeiller jusqu'à l'aube, tourmenté malgré lui par les paroles du pseudo-oiseau.

Ils s'enfoncèrent à pied dans la forêt le lendemain, laissant leurs chevaux au camp. Ce n'était pas loin de l'orée, d'après les villageois, et en effet une odeur de charogne s'éleva bientôt. Des croassements retentissaient régulièrement. En levant les yeux, il vit une tache blanche passer rapidement entre les branches.

– Tu as peur, Jericho ? demanda une voix railleuse derrière lui.

Des petits rires se firent entendre qu'il ignora, le visage impénétrable. Il avait une fois montré ses émotions, lorsqu'il était entré dans la compagnie huit mois auparavant. Un mois après, il avait bien appris : plus aucune émotion ne se faisait voir sur son visage de marbre. Encore n'utilisaient-ils actuellement pas l'affectueux surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné.

Un éclair de plumes blanches passa soudain dans son champ de vision comme un avertissement et son instinct réagit aussitôt. Il se jeta sur son seigneur en armure, le faisant chuter au sol. Un instant après, une attaque foudroyante passait juste au-dessus d'eux, infligeant une profonde entaille à l'arbre voisin.

Les armes furent aussitôt tirées, mais leur agresseur avait à nouveau disparu. Jericho se releva rapidement, observant les alentours. Il finit par vouloir tirer son épée, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer lui-même, mais le second assaut le prit complètement au dépourvu.

Une serre s'était refermée sur sa jambe droite, la déchiquetant, et il chuta au sol avec un hurlement de douleur. Les soldats s'étaient vivement écartés de lui, effrayés par la chose sortie du sol qui le recouvrait presque entièrement. Il protégea son visage du bec meurtrier d'un bras, frappant violemment de son autre poing dans les plumes. Les hurlements se faisaient entendre autour de lui et soudain une voix recouvrit toutes les autres, lui parvenant terriblement clairement.

– Retraite ! Retraite ! Laissez-le là, par l'enfer !

La stupeur l'envahit, puis une rage sans nom la remplaça. Retraite ? Alors qu'ils étaient trente contre un et qu'il venait juste de sauver leur précieux seigneur ? Pourtant, les bruits de bottes s'éloignaient, de même que les cris, et son poing rageur rencontra le bec, se déchirant dessus sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Il ne mourrait pas là, stupidement, abandonné par ceux supposés être ses compagnons d'armes.

Une immense puissance jaillit soudain dans ses veines, déferlant comme un torrent de lave alors qu'il continuait de lutter avec acharnement, refusant de se laisser mourir. Puis la magie jaillit hors de lui en même temps que son cri inhumain et la bête qui le recouvrait fut expulsée au loin. Il se releva aussitôt, ignorant la douleur envoyée par sa jambe dot l'os était dorénavant visible. Les soldats arrêtèrent de courir alors qu'il haletait, ivre de rage.

Le corbeau blanc jaillit entre les branches et il ne le chassa pas alors qu'il se posait sur son épaule, l'accueillant comme on accueillerait un familier. Il fit un geste de la main et son sortilège atteignit en un instant les plumes noires, commençant à ronger la créature, à la harceler de douleur et de tourment. Elle commença soudain à s'agiter, des masses de plumes volant au loin avant de revenir vers elle, et Jericho comprit rapidement qu'elle se soignait. A nouveau sa magie s'éleva et le feu jaillit, dévorant les plumes. Après un instant qui lui parut bien trop long, son ennemi s'effondra au sol, vaincu.

Jericho se redressa, s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. Il se sentait nauséeux mais ne se laissa pas distraire par la douleur et la fatigue. Au vu des regards que posaient les hommes sur lui, le combat n'était pas terminé.

– Tu apprends vite, enfant, murmura la voix du corbeau.

– Ai-je le choix ? Interrogea-t-il ironiquement en réponse.

– Pas vraiment... Ce sortilège devrait t'être utile dans les minutes qui viennent. Accepte-le comme... récompense.

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant demander quel intérêt y avait-il à le récompenser, mais les nouvelles connaissances se frayèrent un chemin dans son cerveau. Il resta muet d'étonnement avant de commencer lentement à comprendre les implications de ce qui était en train de se produire. Mille nouvelles questions apparurent alors mais un coup d'épée le ramena à la réalité.

Il baissa les yeux, observant la plaie apparue sur son torse. Son contrôle l'avait empêché de hurler de douleur et il observa autour de lui. Il était encerclé. Eh bien, cela ne ferait que le rendre plus puissant. Alors qu'ils chargeaient, hurlant des mises à mort envers le démon, il se transforma soudain, se coulant aisément dans cette nouvelle forme.

D'autres corbeaux jaillirent aussitôt, agressant violemment ces hommes qui voulaient le tuer. Il agita ses ailes blanches pour en détacher un homme qui s'y était accroché. Ses blessures se soignaient aussi vite qu'ils les lui infligeaient alors qu'il leur volait leur énergie vitale, satisfait de les voir s'affaiblir alors que lui-même guérissait toujours, continuant de les frapper à coups de serres.

Les derniers d'entre eux voulurent s'enfuir et il reprit sa forme humain dans un claquement sec. Sa jambe blessée frappa le sol, y faisant tomber un peu plus de sang, et des serres jaillirent sous les pieds des fuyards, les stoppant net. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il envoya le corbeau les finir et celui-ci s'exécuta avec joie. Rapidement, le silence retomba sur la clairière et il observa les corps alentours sans émotion.

Il se sentait épuisé, vidé. Sa jambe n'avait pas guéri pendant qu'il employait sa magie et il pouvait à peine marcher. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il n'y avait aucun survivant à part lui et, s'il disparaissait, on ne se souviendrait probablement même plus de son existence. Il fallait simplement qu'il soigne sa jambe en priorité puisque sa magie n'y parvenait pas.

Lentement, boitant fortement, il se mit en route vers l'Est. Noxus n'était qu'à quelques jours de marche et il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de son village natal. Il passa à côté de son ancien seigneur, le visage lacéré par les serres tranchantes, et renifla de mépris.

– Je n'aimais pas le surnom de Swain que vous m'aviez donné, commenta-t-il dans le silence. Mais finalement je vais le garder.

Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière en quittant les lieux. De cet épisode, il retint deux leçons qui le guideraient pendant des années.

L'honneur n'était que source d'idiotie et un vulgaire prétexte pour imposer des règles stupides.

La loyauté ne servait qu'à celui qui savait l'inspirer et la manipuler.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien, voici la deuxième partie de cette petite histoire rapide. Il y aura peut-être une partie trois, je ne sais pas encore. Bonne lecture !

– Général Swain...

Jericho ne se retourna pas, sachant qui était son interlocuteur. Ses subordonnés étaient toujours impressionnés qu'il laisse son dos aussi exposé. Depuis son arrivée à Noxus, il n'avait jamais eu à montrer la totale étendue de son pouvoir. Les quelques personnes qui avaient tenté de le poignardé avaient suffisamment mal fini leur existence pour décourager les suivants.

Le général DuCouteau vint se placer à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Noxus s'étalait sous eux, sombre, grouillante, sale. Des éclats de magie se faisaient parfois entrevoir entre deux bâtiments. Eux-même étaient sur la terrasse privée de Jericho Swain, à l'intérieur du complexe militaire.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous complotiez cntre le général Eilen, fit DuCouteau d'un ton nonchalant.

– Je ne vois pas où vous auriez pu entendre parler de cela.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien, disons que je dois être l'un des derniers à vous avoir vu arriver à Noxus. Il me semble que le médic qui a soigné votre jambe est décédé.

Swain lui lança un regard pénétrant. DuCouteau ne le regardait pas, contemplant un quartier de la Ville Basse. Lui aussi se souvenait du brave médecin qu'il avait tué. Le premier homme assassiné parce qu'il en savait trop, quarante-deux ans auparavant.

– Suivant !

Jericho reprit son bâton, boîtant jusqu'à la pièce voisine. La maison était en bois, les bancs également. Du sang séché ou encore frais se faisait voir partout dans la pièce. Le médecin nettoyait un de ses instruments métalliques, semblable à une petite scie, sur un vieux chiffon sale. Le garçon s'assit sur le banc vaguement désigné, rajustant son écharpe. Le froid glacial était tout aussi présent à l'intérieur de la cahute qu'à l'extérieur. La neige commencerait bientôt à tomber.

Il avait mis presque six semaines à rejoindre Noxus avec sa jambe déchiquetée. L'oiseau blanc, si semblable à un corbeau, le suivait toujours. Sur son épaule lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, planant silencieusement dans le ciel le reste du temps.

– Eh bien, cracha le médecin après s'être penché sur sa jambe, c'est un guérisseur que tu dois aller voir, mon garçon.

– Non, fit calmement Swain. La guérison non naturelle s'impute sur le potentiel magique.

C'était une chose que le corbeau lui avait apprise. S'il se faisait guérir avec une méthode contre-nature, sa magie diminuerait de manière permanente en conséquence. Or, il tenait absolument à préserver son potentiel intact.

– Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui le sache. Je ne peux aps te soigner ça, l'os est broyé et tes tendons sont en miettes. Le mieux pour toi, c'est que je te l'ampute, il y aura moins de chances d'infection. Tu as déjà de la chance qu'il ait fait aussi froid ces derniers jours.

Swain ne répondit rien au commentaire.

– Nettoyez juste et bandez-le.

– Tu ne vas jamais guérir. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux... je vais te cautériser, tu prendras moins de risques pour les hémorragies.

Il ne tarda pas à appliquer le tison brûlant. Seul un tressaillement lui répondit, alors même que le gamin aurait dû hurler et pleurer. Pourtant, son regard froid le fixait toujours, attendant la suite de l'opération. Avec précautions, il desserra puis retira le garrot au-dessus de son genou. Si la pression était trop forte pour les artères brûlées, il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Les plaies ne se rouvrirent pas et il entreprit de tout nettoyer à l'acool, prenant une lampée au passage, avant de prendre le tissu le plus propre qu'il avait en stock. Le gamin reprit sa canne une fois la jambe soignée et il secoua la tête.

– Gamin, si tu veux me dire qui a fait ça, il est interdit de mutiler les jeunes soldats.

– Ce n'était pas à Noxus, répliqua Swain sans se retourner. Et je ne suis pas soldat.

– Plus maintenant. Tu devrais quitter la ville, tu ne serviras à rien dans une cité militaire.

Le gamin lui adresse un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

– Je serai officier, lâcha-t-il sur un ton polaire. Et trois idiots de jurys ne m'arrêteront pas.

– Si je ne m'abuse, l'échoppe de ce médecin a brûlé le soir même, fit la voix de DuCouteau. Il était ivre mort à l'intérieur, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en tirer.

Swain ne répondit rien. C'était le seul homme qu'il ait lui-même assassiné. Par la suite, il avait appris à payer des gens pour le faire à sa place. Une bagarre de taverne un poil trop violente était plus discrète qu'un sort ou une lame empoisonnée.

Il s'était présenté à l'école d'officiers de Noxus dès le lendemain. On lui avait rit au nez. Il avait crevé l'oeil de son détracteur en réponse et le jury avait accepté de le laisser passer les épreuves de sélection.

L'école de Noxus avait ceci de particulier qu'elle était ouverte à tous. Bien sûr, il fallait passer des épreuves éliminatoires, puis survivre. Aux professeurs, aux épreuves de mise en pratique avec de petites unités, aux autres aspirants officiers qui appliauqiaent la théorie comme quoi moins il y avait de candidats, plus l'objectif était facile à atteindre.

Pour lui qui était arrivé seul, sans aucun appui politique qui le protège, les débuts avaient été durs. Il avait dû convaincre d'autres aspirants qu'il était leur meilleure chance de survie, les fédérant autour de lui, éliminant quelques groupes ennemis pour convaincre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

C'était là qu'il avait connu sa première unité. Il les avait "sauvés" lors d'une embuscade tendue par un de ses alliés et les survivanets lui étaient toujours dévoués fanatiquement... même s'ils étaient un peu vieux pour être toujours utiles.

– Finement joué, fit la voix de DuCouteau, comme suivant ses pensées. Sortir commandant, avec plusieurs officiers fanatiques sous vos ordres... votre montée était assurée. Votre popularité aussi.

– Cela ne vous a pas empêché de m'envoyer sur le Front Nord, remarqua Swain.

Un rire grave lui répondit.

– Et de vous exclure des débats sur l'utilisation abusive de la nécromancie. Au moins n'avez-vous pas été forcé de donner votre opinion.

Swain acquiesça. La question était très délicate et avait soulevé des semaines de débat pendant quil était à la frontière des territoires glacés du Nord. Certes, les morts-vivants étaient de bons soldats qui ne protestaient pas contre les ordres. Des troupes de choc en grand nombre et peu coûteuses.

Mais, car il y avait un mais, les magiciens puissants comme lui ne pouvaient que remarquer le déséquilibré autour d'une grande concentration de morts-vivants. De part son statut de général-mage, il aurait dû défendre ardemment la nécromancie. De part ses observations, tout faire pour la limiter à quelques morts-vivants très puissante, comme Sion.

– Vous me donnez toujours plus de raisons de vous tuer, obersva Swain d'une voix calme. Je pensais avoir effacé les traces de mon arrivée à Noxus.

– Vous l'avez fait, mais j'étais déjà officier quand vous êtes arrivé.

– Donc vous tuer devient une simple mesure de protection pour moi.

Il ne regardait toujours pas l'autre général, cherchant à percer ses intentions. DuCouteau se plaça soudain face à lui, d'un regard mortellement froid.

– Je vous propose un marché, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

– J'écoute.

– Vous protégez ma fille, Katarina. Vous vous assurez qu'elle prenne ma place au Conseil et qu'elle y reste. Vous lancez et subventionnez les recherches pour soigner Cassiopeia.

– Et en échange ?

– Vous me tuez et me faites disparaître. Je sais que vous pouvez absorber des vies.

– C'est une accusation grave d'une magie ignoble, commenta Swain.

– Et vous vous appropriez ma force, si mes renseignements sont exacts.

– Et si je ne tiens pas mes promesses ?

Car l'option était tout à fait envisageable. Même s'il n'était pas magicien à proprement parler, DuCouteau avait une grande force en lui qui serait un ajout admirable à son propre pouvoir. S'il fallait protéger une gamine et soutenir des recherches théoriques... il était gagnant.

– Oh, j'ai pris mes précautions, assura l'autre général. J'ai laissé une trace sur mon potentiel, il semblerait que vous le gardiez en vous après.

– En effet, acquiesça Swain. Je garderai votre empreinte en moi.

– Alors c'est ce que je vous propose, et vos secret disparaîtront avec moi.

Le silence régna un moment. Le corbeau pesait attentivement ses options. Pourtant, même s'il n'aimait pas se faire forcer la main, il n'avait guère le choix. Le vieux en savait trop, et il n'avait sans doute pas tout dit. L'absorption le ferait taire définitivement, et tant pis s'il fallait prendre soin de sa gamine. Il venait à peine de prendre sa décision que l'autre général ricana.

– Personne ne sait que je suis là, Swain, pas même ma fille.

– Si vite ?

– Je ne me représenterai jamais à vous, seul à seul. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Sans plus hésiter, il appela sa magie et se métamorphosa en un instant, secouant ses ailes de plumes blanches. DuCouteau ne se défendit pas alors qu'il absorbait sa vie et son corps se mit à vieillir, puis tomba en poussière. Il brûla ses vêtements d'un mouvement de main – le vieil homme avait tout préparé, ne portant rien qui résisterait à l'épreuve du feu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait rien du général DuCouteau qui aurait pu indiquer son existence même. Il reprit sa canne, retournant en boîtant dans ses luxueux appartements, furieux. Le vieux général l'avait bien eu, lui transmettant plus que ce qu'il avait dit.

Il était dorénavant forcé de prendre soin d'une petite sotte impatiente.


End file.
